Tomo's Little Shop of Fetish
by DoujinshiDoujinshi
Summary: In a small alley in China Town five shops down from Count D's Petshop, you will find Tomo's Little Shop of Fetish.


Tomo's Little Shop of Fetish

In a small alley in China Town five shops down from Count D's Petshop, you will find Tomo's Little Shop of Fetish. There you can buy all manner of wonderous things for your every desire. 

Opening day (Meeting the neighbor): The door flew open and Tomo stepped out of his little shop of fetish. (Insert Cackle Here) "Finally the day has arived Shin! The day of awakening and fetish. Now they will all come to me for their every need!" Tomo looks up and down the empty street, the wind blows and not a soul is seen. (Insert dramatic music here) "Ha! They'll be here soon enough." Tomo strolls back inside and begins arranging the leather panties. "Oh my, these are nice. When did I order these?" He puts the leather panties in his pocket. 

The little bell on the door tinkles and his first possible customer steps inside. Tomo tries to look as if he is not too anxious for business. He watches as the dark haired slightly effiminate male walks around his shop. "Hello, I am your next door neighbor five doors down." Count D says with a soft voice. "Indeed, I am Tomo and this is Shin." Tomo moves closer and stands so close to D that the puffs of breath from his mouth ruffle D's hair. "Is there something that your heart desires?" Tomo says smoothly like a well oiled salesman. D looks around the shop taking in the various items. 

"Actually I was wondering if you had a leather collar, and... a lets see I think he's a size.. well his neck looks about this size." D indicates the size of neck by circling his hands. Tomo pauses and then speaks, "Do you want that in black, black with studs, pink, red, or chain? I have a large variety, if you will follow me." D follows Tomo and Tomo continues to chit chat. "So, your friend is he the sweet type or the rough type?" D thinks a moment. "I think he is quite sweet, I love sweet things." "Ah, of course, and here we are!" Tomo points to a large display of collars and leashes hung on a rack. "Lets see, what color does he usually look good in. No rather, how pale is his skin." Tomo lightly touches a black collar and lets his hands linger. D looks at the black collar. 

"Perhaps not the black. Hmmm... Let me see." D looks at the collars and his eyes fall upon an ornate oriental designed collar with red and gold. His eyes light up. "This one! Oh isn't it exquisite!" D exclaims. Tomo moves over to the collar. "Yes but, is your friend worth this amount." Tomo says holding out the price tag. D grasps the collar and holds it closly to his chest. "I must have it, Leon will look adorable." D says and reaching into the folds of his kimono pulls out the cash. (Insert Cackle here) "Then you will want the collar that matches it?" Tomo presses for the extra sales as he caresses Shin. D nods and follows Tomo to the front. "We're having a sale on lubricant, could I interest you in this as well. It is a buy one get one free!" (Insert yet another gleeful Cackle here) Tomo holds out a tube of Astro Glide 2000 to D. "No fetishist should be without it! Why just yesterday I read an article in one of my fetish magazines that says that Astro Glide 2000 is the lubricant of tomorrow, that once used you will never go back to the old-fashioned creams and pastes." D takes the tube turning it over and inspects it. "Really! Why yes, I would like the two for one sale!" Tomo smiles. "That will be $137.70 and since you purchased the two for one sale you also get the free edible panties." (Yet Another Cackle!) 

"Oh! What flavors do they come in?" D says enthusiastically. "I do so love chocolate." Tomo reaches behind the counter pulling a box chock o' block full of lacy flavored panties. "I carry only the best, and they come in gourmet flavors! Lets see there is dark chocolate, mocha, vanilla, cherry, and tira-misu, and... where are they.... Ah here they are. Chocolate Rum delight!" D stands looking longingly at the box of edible panties. "I must have them!" Tomo cocks his head slightly to one side. "Them...? Well I can sell give you a standard but the Chocolate Rum delight is a specialty item." D reaches again into his kimono. "How much?" Tomo touches D's hand lightly. 

"Perhaps we can make a deal?" He reaches down and touches D lightly. "After all my friend we are neighbors." (Insert the Cackle) D stands his ground and looks into Tomo's eyes. "Ah yes my friend but remember that every favor given must be repaid and the cost may be high." D smiles and lightly touches Tomo's hand. "Cost?" Tomo thought for a moment. "Perhaps I was too hasty after all having just met you and well.. I wouldn't want to imposition you." Tomo gathers his composure. (More Cackling) "Shin tells me that I should let you have the Chocolate Rum delight as a bonus! But perhaps you could send a stray customer from your establishment now and again, I mean, we are next door neighbors and I will do the same for you!" Tomo's smile broadens and he begins stuffing edible panties into a pink shopping bag. 

D nodds and looks at Tomo. "Yes, I have some customers who have a destined fate to meet you." He says this in a dark tone. [Author's note: Can D mean that there are a few customers that deserve the special attentions of Tomo? Maybe their twist of fate will not come from his petshop but from a Little Shop of Fetish?] Tomo's eyes widen with delight. "Such a gesture of friendly neighborness! Why yes, I've had the opportunity now and again to shall we say, "enlighten" a few individuals." (Cackles and more cackles) D stands non-plussed and contemplative as Tomo hands him the newly bought goods. "Have a nice day! I hope Leon loves his new collar!" D bows and gently walks toward the door leaving Tomo and Shin to stuff the money into the register.   
  
I am currently co-writing this with the help of my friend here on Fanfiction.net, Santana Dark Angel. Thanks Santana!  
  
Preview for next episode:  
  
(Various visitors)  
  
Nakago eyes the whips, he reaches out and graps the handle adeptly. His hand skillfully slides over the handle. "Tomo. I'm looking for something a little more... Outstanding." 

"Tamahome, I'm hungry!" Miaka says impatiently as Tamahome looks at the various magazines for sale, in a sort of glassy eyed way. "Well I dunno, Miaka. Maybe Tomo sells edible items..." Tamahome replies. "Oh just forget it, Tamahome! I'll find something to eat." 

A drunken Tasuki dances about with a set of strap-on breasts. "Hey look, Chichiri! It's girls gone wild!!" Chichiri stares, agast. "Tasuki, please! Take those off!" Tasuki continues to dance. "Ahahahaha! Mine are bigger than Miaka's!" he chants in a sing-song voice!   



End file.
